


Worms

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Birb Babbies, Gore, M/M, Violence, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I started this a month ago and then got really bored so here's a shitty drabble.</p></blockquote>





	Worms

Never in Dedan's life had anyone hit him so hard with anything. He never before thought he could say that he had met his match. But it was needless to say, one more knock over the head and he was out like a light. So obviously, the most logical thought was to dispose of him.

The Batter, very indifferently, hauled the tall, sleeping man to Zone 2 and kindly left him out for the birds. Or at least, that's what Dedan assumed had happened. Why else would he have awoken a bird's nest probably larger than Enoch's ass. He knew he was in Zone 2, certainly -- Somewhere sort of isolated, perhaps off the westward coast and a ways away from the park entrance. 

Excessive twittering was what really got him to rise from his place. It was annoying as fuck, and if the creatures he was confronted with weren't so massive, he'd have killed them. He was left in a twine-made nest, surrounded by what he could only assume were deformed hairless cats. Except with beaks...Then again, he was in a nest, so they were probably birds. Chicken, he hoped, so maybe he'd have an excuse to eat them alive.

Looking over the edge, all he saw were miles and miles of endlessly flowing plastic. It glimmered in the morning sunlight making eye-burning shines on the rippling surface. If he weren't so worried about getting his jacket wet, he'd certainly throw himself in.

He turned his attention towards the very small, underdeveloped birds. Perhaps, he could teach them to fly somehow and get him home? But with no feathers, the idea was undoubtedly moronic. Honestly, he wanted to slap himself even for considering it once. His hands drew to his face, in a brief moment of frustration. Nobody would take him seriously if he launched himself into the plastic waves of another zone. 

But at this point, he could clearly see he had little other choice.

One boot hung over the side of the nest, then the other, him now sitting perched upon the edge. He needed a moment to think, because goddamnit, he did not want to deal with this bullshit today. But as soon as he made a movement, something clamped to the back of his nice suit-jacket and dragged him back into the bowl of the nest. 

A much larger bird...Perhaps a condor, or an eagle? Dedan was blanking on those idiotic nature books he used to read. Had he ever been a child, or was that all just some gawkish dream he had had once or twice. The feathered behemoth looked down upon him with eyes white like hard diamond. It prodded at his chest harshly with the beak tip, which was, needless to say, unpleasant.

"I swear, if you touch me one more fuckin' time, I'll slam your babies down your throat face-first."

"Rude."

Honestly, Dedan almost kicked one of them birdies up the ass. It didn't matter if this thing was a condor, or an eagle, or a fucking canary, either way, birds don't talk. Except maybe parrots, but this thing looked like anything but a parrot. It would be implying people kept monstrosities as pets in this day and age.

The bird very deftly pulled his coat away from the rest of his body, leaving him very much shirtless. Somehow, with no coat to cover his arms, the ruler of the first zone felt almost vulnerable. His immediate reaction was violence, so obviously he smacked the fat-assed avian across the bill. It seemed less than pleased, jabbing into Dedan's chest and quite honestly drawing blood.

"You're quite a scrawny lot, for a man keeping his top off all day."

"And you're talkative for a fuckin' bird."

"Rude. Very rude." The bird's toe rested on Dedan's arm, and it was heavy -- Very heavy. "I am not just 'a bird', I am Japhet. Chief of the spectres."

"Are you serious?! I got my ass whooped by the Batter and you're my real enemy? Get your hands off Zone 1, freak!"

"I have no interest in Zone 1. I'm just hungry."

Japhet's long, skinny bill pressed over each of Dedan's bones as he pushed his weight to the middle toe. It was little time before a loud 'snap' rang out over the endless sea. Dedan's jaw clenched at the sensation, but he would not scream. It was a symbol of weakness, after all. It wasn't that bad, until Japhet began to pick at the musculature around his shoulder, nipping away precious meats and sinews as though it were nothing.

The excess was fed to his noisily squeaking children, who swallowed the reddish substance very graciously. Japhet took the detached arm and sucked away all of the substance. It returned as some sort of filthy edible vomit that his first baby consumed. The bone was kicked to the plastic waves.

"You've got quite savory flesh. I've heard some people use silvery skins to increase intelligence. Too bad it isn't gold, really."

"Keep your maw shut, 'Japhet'." His milky white eyes seemed to twitch with temper. Had he any remaining strength, he'd be snapping the bird's neck. However, the Batter had smacked the rest out of him, bruising his torso almost beyond repair. Ignoring that, this bird was fucking massive.

Japhet rubbed his head against Dedan's chest, almost seeming temporarily affectionate. The point of his beak then moved to Dedan's other shoulder, beginning to do the same as he had done to the left. He dropped the detached flesh in front of his children, and snapped off the bared bones. Even if he left the bones attached, they'd be unable to move.

He seemed indifferent.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a month ago and then got really bored so here's a shitty drabble.


End file.
